


Day Off

by wincestgoddess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Shameless Dean Winchester, Slightly Exhibitionist Dean Winchester, birthday celebration, feel-good fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:04:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincestgoddess/pseuds/wincestgoddess
Summary: After not being able to celebrate Sam's birthday, Dean makes it up to him a few days later.





	Day Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marveljunkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marveljunkie/gifts).



> This lovely little fic is the first one I've written by myself in a while and it's dedicated to one of my best friends and fabulous RP partners, Becca! 
> 
> Love you, babe! Happy birthday!!

In the end, it’s all Dean’s fault.

And sure his brother might argue that Sam agreed to it but Dean’s one persuasive bastard, and he knows it too, okay?

So yeah, it’s definitely Dean’s fault.

* * *

The day started like it usually does.

Sam’s alarm woke him up at seven in the morning, (“no, it’s not too early to go for a run, Dean, and I always bring you breakfast so stop whining”) he took a hot shower, changed into his jogging clothes and went for his daily run. He made a stop at that diner Dean liked so much and got breakfast for both of them.

Like Sam said, it started out as a normal day.

Dean changed up their routine though when he casually mentioned an island.

“Obviously not an island,” Dean rolled his eyes, barely glancing up at Sam as he took another bite from his breakfast burrito. “More of a resort. It’s just called Grand Island. S’got a bunch of cabins you can stay in, and a lake, and a really cool waterfall,” he grinned, mouth full and cheeks stuffed as he looked up at Sam.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” Sam automatically responded. It wasn’t even a reprimand anymore; it was just habit by now. He briefly glanced up only to be on the receiving end of Dean’s wide and quite pitiful pleading stare. And Sam was the one with puppy eyes. Yeah, right.

He sighed and swallowed his food before talking. “It’s not like we can just take a day off, Dean. We’re working with others now. We’ve got missions,” he stabbed his eggs with a little more force than necessary at that last part.

They were getting sent out on missions by Ketch now. Apparently Mick was too busy. And while Sam knew they were doing the right thing by working with the Men of Letters, that didn’t mean he liked receiving orders from the Brits. Or not having their Mom around because Ketch insisted she worked better at base. Mary agreed. Sam tried not to let it get to him. Dean on the other hand was very vocal about Mary’s choice.

Dean waved a hand dismissively. “They managed just fine before. It’d only be for a day, they wouldn’t even notice,” and now Dean was really using that pleading gaze on Sam. Wide green eyes and pouty lips. Fuck.

Sam met his gaze dead on. After a second of studying Dean’s expression, Sam narrowed his eyes. “You already booked a cabin for us, didn’t you?”

Dean smirked. “We leave in two hours. Pack your things, Sammy,” he got up from his chair, empty plate in hand and pressed a greasy, obnoxious kiss to Sam’s cheek.

“Oh,” Sam turned around where Dean stopped at the doorway, leaning against it as he grinned at his brother “And bring a sexy swimsuit,” he winked and walked away.

Sam let out an exasperated sigh. So much for a normal day.

He’d deny the smile that threatened to take over his face.

* * *

“So, what brought this on?” Sam asked in a murmur, eyes skimming over the pamphlet Dean had given him about the place they were staying at.

Dean shrugged, keeping his eyes on the road “Figured we could use a day off.”

Dean’s tone was casual. Too casual, in fact. Sam turned to look at his brother and raised an eyebrow

“Uh-huh. I’m sure it’s a pure coincidence you decided we needed a day off three days after my birthday, which we couldn’t celebrate like you specifically said you wanted to because we were busy hunting ghouls.”

Dean scoffed “Not everything is about you, Sasquatch,” he could feel Sam’s eyes burning holes into him so he eventually sighed and gave up the façade

“Fine. Yes, this day off is a birthday celebration. Are you happy now? Go ahead and complain about missions and responsibilities and how you don’t need to celebrate your birthday,” he rolled his eyes.

Surprisingly for Dean though, Sam didn’t put up a fight. He didn’t even try to chastise his brother for this apparently less than spontaneous vacation.

Sam simply smiled softly, and leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to Dean’s cheek, lips brushing against the stubble. “Thank you.”

Frowning, Dean turned his head to briefly look at Sam. “You’re not upset?”

“Of course not,” Sam’s smiled widened, rolling his shoulders back and looking lighter now that Dean had confessed the true purpose of this little trip.

“I know you had plans for my birthday. Doesn’t seem fair that instead of celebrating we ended covered in ghoul’s guts instead. So no, I’m not upset. This is actually kind of sweet,” he smirked at Dean’s huff, not failing to notice the light blush that accentuated his brother’s freckles

“Yeah, well, you deserve to relax on your birthday,” Dean tried to say nonchalantly. His features and tone softened at his next words. “You deserve more than this, Sammy,” his jaw clenched and his eyes glazed over with guilt, no doubt thinking of Sam’s past birthdays and how they didn’t always had time to celebrate or the circumstances didn’t let them.

“Dean.” Sam said his name softly, reaching over to take one of his hands off the wheel gently.

“Maybe I didn’t have the usual birthday parties every other kid had,” he shrugged and smiled “But I had you. My big brother, who would obnoxiously sing ‘Happy Birthday’ to me when I woke up and made sure to always get me cake and gifts,” Sam laced their fingers together and squeezed his hand

“…You’re such a sap.” Dean shook his head. But the guilt was gone and there was a light smile there now. So Sam didn’t really care if his brother called him a sap.

“You love it.” Sam responded cheerily, turning back to face the road with a big smile on his face.

* * *

In retrospect, if Sam hadn’t ignored his ringing cellphone, this never would’ve happened.

But the second Dean pushed him against the edge of the pool, effectively hiding them behind the constant stream of the decidedly cool waterfall; any thought of answering the call flew right out of Sam’s head.

Plush lips pressed against his own, one strong hand cradling his cheek and the other tangling in his wet hair.

Dean’s kisses were always so damn distracting. It always felt like the first one; never mind that Sam could expertly map out every inch of his brother’s mouth.

“You should stop,” Sam breathed as soon as Dean pulled away, the other’s lips attaching to his neck instead, starting to suck kisses down his jawline. A soft moan fell from Sam’s lips.

“I don’t think you really want me to,” his brother, the smug asshole, practically purred against Sam’s wet skin.

“Dean…” Sam’s words trailed off with a choked sound when Dean nipped on a particularly sensitive spot. “Someone could see,” he hissed in warning, body tensing as a knee pressed against the front of his swimming trunks.

“There’s no one around.” Dean’s teeth trailed up to Sam’s ear, tugging on the tender flesh, shoving a hand into Sam’s trunks and wrapping it around his now very interested cock.

Before Sam could even protest, Dean kissed him again. It only took a few swipes of his tongue and a twist to the head of his cock to get Sam to stop complaining.

Like Sam said, Dean’s kisses were _really_ distracting.

* * *

“I can’t believe I let you jerk me off in a public pool,” Sam shook his head, drops of water splashing Dean, making Sam smirk at his brother’s indignant squawk.

“I specifically remember your words were ‘don’t you fucking dare stop now’ when I tried to pull away. You growled at me, Sam.” Dean watched Sam’s cheeks turn a slight shade of red and knew he’d won the argument. Ha!

“What did you expect? You got me all riled me up,” Sam muttered in a weak protest. He rolled his eyes at Dean’s victorious smirk

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

They walked back to their cabin in comfortable silence, shoulders bumping and fingers brushing every so often.

Sam took a step forward and reached out to open the door but Dean blocked his way before he could even grab the knob.

Raising an eyebrow, Sam slowly pulled his hand back “Why are you not letting me in?” he asked calmly, crossing his arms.

“What’s the rush? C’mon, give me your towel and I’ll bring you back a t-shirt. You can go watch the horses. They have horses, Sam.” Dean stressed, like Sam couldn’t possibly resist the prospect of horses.

Sam let out a heavy sigh.

“There’s a stripper in the cabin, isn’t there?”

“What? No!”

“Dean, I swear to God, she or he better not be waiting inside a giant cake just waiting for your cue.” Sam pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes closed and brows furrowed.

“It’s not a stripper! Okay, you know what? Fine. It’s your fault if the surprise is…ruined…” Dean opened the door, ready to turn around and blame it all on Sam’s impatience “Wow, they actually managed to do it on time.” he muttered, impressed as he looked around the small room.

For his part, Sam was in awe.

The previously simple room was now decorated.

There was a banner hanging across the room that said ‘Happy Birthday, Sam!’ in big, bold letters. In the corner, a huge balloon arrangement that was surrounded by presents. And right at the center of the room, there was a small table with a chocolate cake perfectly aligned in the middle.

The tiny room looked even more cramped now and it was still perfect.

“So…” Dean broke the silence, stepping inside after Sam and softly closing the door. “I might’ve had this whole thing planned,” he admitted with a sheepish smile. “The staff here was really helpful, though. Gotta tell you, I didn’t think they’d be so fast.”

Sam stayed silent.

Dean’s smile faltered. “Is it too much? Shit, it is, isn’t it? I knew the balloons were over the top. I should’ve just---mmph!”

Sam placed both hands on Dean’s hips and tugged him closer to his body, grinning against his brother’s lips when the kiss effectively shut him up.

“It’s not too much,” Sam breathed when he pulled back, bright eyes staring right into Dean’s blinking ones. “It’s amazing. You’re amazing, De.”

Dean’s lips stretched into a shy little smile and he shrugged “Yeah, well, like I said. You deserve the best.”

“I love you.” Sam leaned in for another, deeper kiss.

This time when they pulled away Dean smirked and waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“I’m definitely getting laid tonight, right? Cause I gotta tell you, it took me days to plan this.”

Sam threw his head back and laughed.

“Must you cheapen the moment?”

“Always.”

Sam shook his head fondly but grinned.

“We’ll see about that later. Now I wanna see what you got me.” Sam took hold of Dean’s hand. He led him to the pile of presents and reached down to pick one up. “When did you even go out to buy these?”

Dean picked up another present, deliberately wrapped to make it look like a dildo. Honestly, it was probably a dildo. Sam wouldn’t be surprised.

“I’d been collecting little things I knew you’d like for weeks before your birthday. 33 years old is a big deal after all.”

“And of course you got me a dildo.” Sam said, a hint of exasperation and amusement creeping into his words.

Dean smirked lewdly.

“It’s hot pink, and it vibrates.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“Love you.” Dean blew him a kiss and picked up another gift, handing it to Sam.

“Sexual gifts aside, I got you other stuff, too. Open this one.”

A small smile tugged at Sam’s lips and he unwrapped the gift. His smile widened when it revealed to be a book. More specifically, the book he mentioned wanting to buy once to Dean last month

“I can’t believe you remembered.” Sam mumbled softly as he gently traced the title.

“Hey, give me some credit. I also got you that geeky toy—action figure,” he corrected at Sam’s narrowed gaze “That one was a bitch to find. Did you know people collect them?”

“Yeah, Dean. That’s what I told you.” Sam rolled his eyes but his eyes were bright and happy and fuck, Dean had done that. He was so in love with him.

He couldn’t help himself when he gripped Sam’s chin gently and sealed their lips together in a tender, meaningful kiss.

“I think presents and cake can wait.” Dean mumbled in a deep, husky voice, sending a shiver down Sam’s spine.

He nodded and surged in for a heated kiss, their bodies fitting perfectly against each other. Like puzzle pieces.

Cake could wait.

Sam _needed_ to have Dean.

* * *

Dean’s phone rang twice while they were having sex.

They both ignored it.

It rang one more time just before Dean convinced Sam to let it go to voicemail and started nipping down his chest, sucking new marks into his flushed skin.

Both of their phones were silent during round two of mind-blowing, steamy sex.

Sam should’ve taken that as a sign.

He really should’ve.

* * *

So, it all comes back to this moment.

This horrifying moment where Arthur Ketch steps into their room, getting a perfect shot of Sam on his back, his long legs wrapped around Dean’s waist as he gasps and cries his brother’s name.

Arthur Ketch is a man who isn’t fazed by much; but the image of Dean Winchester’s naked ass as he pounds his younger brother into the mattress will forever be burned into his brain.

“D-Dean…” Sam whimpers, eyes fluttering open. It takes him a second to focus on the figure looming by the doorway.

His boner pretty much dies right there.

“Dean!” Sam shrieks and slaps the blonde’s arm, trying madly to scramble up the bed and get away.

“Mhm? What? Ouch! Sam, stop fucking hitting me! What is wrong with you?” Dean pulls out with a hiss as his brother keeps hitting him, still painfully hard even as he follow Sam’s gaze.

Oh.

_Oh, shit._

“Jesus fucking Christ, what the hell are you doing here?” Dean yells, throwing the sheets over both their naked bodies hastily.

Sam’s trying his best to avoid Ketch’s gaze.

Clearing his throat, Ketch straightens and tries his best to not let them see the slightly pink shade his cheeks are turning.

“I could ask you the same question.” At Dean’s angry frown, he sighs and further explains. “I’ve been trying to contact you the entire day. You have a case. A homicide in Wyoming.

Ketch furrows his brow.

“You’re working for The Men of Letters now. You can’t just disappear.”

Dean rolls his eyes and huffs.

“Didn’t know we had to ask for a day off.”

Shaking his head, Ketch pointedly looks down at their clothes strewn across the floor and raises an eyebrow.

“Well, once you’re…finished. I’ll be waiting outside.” He nods and adjusts his suit before turning around and walking out, shutting the door behind him.

The silence that follows is awkward.

“Well…my boner is gone. Yours?” Dean turns to look at Sam and his brother nods, his expression still traumatized.

Yeah, he doesn’t blame him.

“You think he already knew?” Dean asks after another beat of silence, frowning.

Ketch hadn’t really looked disgusted by their relationship.

Maybe he just had a really good neutral expression.

“I—“ Sam is cut off by Ketch’s voice outside their door.

“I’m not blind. Of course I already knew. Frankly, I couldn’t care less what you two get up to in your free time. I do care about this case, though!”

Dean blows out an annoyed sigh through his nose.

“Asshole.”

“Let’s just get dressed, Dean.”

* * *

Minutes later when they’re driving back to the bunker, Dean’s phone in speaker mode as Ketch scolds them for disappearing, Sam reaches for his brother’s free hand and smiles at him.

Because in the end it was pretty much Dean’s fault, yes, but that didn’t mean their day had been ruined.

It had been perfect.

And Sam loved him more for it.

 

 


End file.
